


Take My Medicine

by lonelymisfit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock Slut Harry, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: "I had a few, got drunk on you and now I'm wastedAnd when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you-"Or the very self indulgent fic of Harry's unreleased song titled "Medicine."





	Take My Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a lot of speculation for this song and if you know me and my fics you'd know that I do tend to lean more towards the analysis and interpretation of certain songs. This one is no different. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I chose to leave the other character anonymous because I wanted a bit of a mystery and I mean who doesn't like a bit of mystery right? 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please comment, share, leave kudos whatever it is you like.

Harry bites his lips as the man unbuttons his trousers. He’s always been a bit greedy when it comes to this part. The anticipation of it all, what he’s about to get himself into. To be able to feel this person that way and cause them immense pleasure just from his mouth.

He licks his lips just as the man’s black silky pants pool to his feet. Harry gives the man a devilish smirk looking slightly up from under his eyelashes trying to create an innocent picture for the man only to shatter the illusion once he gets his mouth and hands on his cock. Harry is anything but innocent with regards to that aspect.

The man frames Harry’s face in his hand forcing him to look up at his face rather than at the very large cock springing right next to his face.

“You should see how you look right now” the man says before gently stroking Harry’s flaming red cheeks with his thumb. Harry makes a pathetic noise trying to tell this man how badly he wants to get his mouth on his cock.

It causes the man to chuckle and the feeling vibrates all the way over to Harry’s trembling hands, all the way down to his hardening cock still fully clothed and trapped behind his tight jeans.

“Go on then. Let me see what those lips can do” the man encourages slightly pulling Harry’s head forward. He straightens himself so Harry is directly in front him. Knees burn from the carpet but he swallows finally coming in contact with the hard pink leaking cock inches away from his face.

Gently he reaches out to grab ahold of the base, the man almost growling at the contact tipping his head back so Harry no longer sees his face from this angle.

Harry eases up slowly pressing his face in the man’s warm skin. He rubs at his meaty thighs, strong but comforting somehow. Harry never felt safer.

His nose nudges closer to the darker region where the man is trimmed to perfection. His soft hair tickle Harry’s face and it makes him smile. He knows the man is impatient, judging from his shaky hands in Harry’s hair or his jerky legs, anyway.

Darting his tongue out, he comes into contact with the soft tip. Sinking into it trying to savour the man’s salty pre come on the tip on his tongue.

“Feel me” The man almost demands tugging at Harry’s hair to gain his attention. It stimulates Harry’s senses making his poor trapped cock twitch against his leg. Once again he dives in taking a cautious lick at the leaking tip.

The man seems satisfied because his grip loosens on Harry’s hair. It settles something deep within Harry almost pleased that he’s made the man satisfied just by doing what he says. It’s sort of when you answer a question in class and the teacher gives a reward, a shiny sticker perhaps. Harry thinks his reward in this scenario is getting to taste stranger’s cock. He’s been dreaming about this moment since he walked into the club. The man was all custom made tailor suit and he had that desirous look on his hooded eyes like a predator. A man with utmost control looking for his damsel in distress, a person he can temporarily own.

Harry was more than delighted to play whatever role for him. His sparkling eyes shimmer in the lights as Harry gave him a winning smile. When the stranger finally walked over he didn’t even have to use words. Already getting the vibe from Harry and what he wanted. Together they left the dreary club and ended up in the man’s hotel room.

“Should I tie your hands? They’re wandering” Harry is pulled out of his little reminisce bubble by the man’s gruff voice. His hands have managed to travel to the man’s thick thighs gripping on for dear life. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t nuzzling.

Arousal runs thick through his veins anticipating that what he did would gain a punishment. He lets out a pathetic gust of breath holding onto the man’s leg a little longer. If anything it only serves to rile the stranger which is definitely the reaction Harry was hoping to get. Slowly he removes his hands, still smiling as he brings them behind his back. Locking them in place, Harry looks up at the man and sees his face set in a satisfied smirk.

Harry licks his lips again when he feels the stranger’s grip to the back of his head. He knows what’s about to happen and for what it’s worth it’s what he was hoping for. The words _use me_ floating around in his mind. He doesn’t have to say it because stranger understood what Harry wanted out of this and he was going to deliver.

Harry takes a deep breath in humming softly as he slightly parts his lips. He gently presses up at the bobbing cock in the air, his soft lips pecking until he opens his mouth further to dart his tongue out. He licks what the man would allow him but is pulled back not long after. It hurts, it taste so good and he wants more but the man is being stubborn. He knows this is the punishment for earlier and though it makes him impatient and fucking insane it works him all the right ways and brings him to the edge every single time. His adrenaline spikes and he’s sure his eyes are shot, pupils growing ten times it’s natural size. He just wants it so much. The man like an addicting drug.

“You’re gonna play nice?” The man pulls Harry’s hair a little harder. He nods as an answer but it doesn’t seem good enough for the man.

“I’ll be a gentleman” Harry manages to reply and it seems to be the right thing to say because the man’s grip eases once again and he takes a gentle step forward. Once again Harry is hit with his salty sweet scent and it makes him dizzy.

Opening his mouth he takes his first real mouthful of cock. This isn’t the first time he’s sucking cock nor is it his second or third but every single time feels like the very first. It takes him to a place like no other, a thirst that cannot be quenched and a hunger that cannot be filled but the satisfaction of giving someone the pleasure they deserve is what drives Harry into this euphoric state.

He makes his feelings known by humming while he sucks down inch by inch of the man’s shiny cock. Mouth stretching further and cheeks burning but with the man’s sweet low grunts in the air Harry feels full.

“You feel so good mon amour” And it hasn’t even occurred to Harry that this man was French. It’s so fucking sexy how his words flow out effortlessly much like how smooth velvet sheets feel on the skin. Harry preens at the nickname taking his time to slurp up his spit just so it doesn’t overshadow the taste of the man’s salty pre come.

“Taking me so well. I wish you could see yourself” Harry flutters his eyes closed sucking more of the man into his mouth. It’s getting a bit much with the man’s hand invoking every contact Harry has with his cock but he takes every push like a champ remembering to always breathe through his nose.

Harry wants to cry because of how overwhelming all of this feels. This man is a dream wrapped up in sin and is the textbook definition of temptation.

He splutters and jerks, his stance becoming unsteady and Harry knows he’s close. It encourages him even more, straightening his back and spreading his knees further apart so he’s more grounded. He pushes his head down a bit further testing his gag reflex and it seems to be the thing to take the man to the very place Harry wants him.

“Fuck” He curses tugging harshly at the short roots of Harry’s hair. The man rolls his hips forward swaying almost drunkenly trying to chase the feeling Harry was able to provide him previously.

Harry hums again finally able to release a bit and catch his breath. He doesn’t necessarily need it but the thought of stretching out the possibility that Harry can bring this man to his high and take it in an instant is what seems to please him. Knowing he is the sole reason for the man’s stature makes a dark churning feeling rip on the insides of Harry and follow through all the way down to his pained cock.

He knows it takes little to nothing for him to come but he must ensure this stranger reaches his place before he does.

Making quick work with his hands still managing to stay tightly grasped to his back, Harry dives back in taking almost half of the man’s cock down his throat. The sudden intrusion makes the man clench his thighs together almost trapping Harry in between. It’s tempting as well for Harry to pull off and focus on the man’s perfectly structured thighs. Harry is sure he can bring this man on his knees if he is able to suck and bite and leave a trail of his scent on them. For now though, he doesn’t let his fantasies get the best of him as he sinks deeper, spluttering spit and cock as it hits the back of his throat.

Harry can feel it. The man is insistent about pulling him off from his cock, doesn’t quite think Harry can take it. He knows the man is close and the anticipation to taste him on his tongue is growing by the second but the man is still hesitant to pull him off. Maybe has other plans for Harry and in a regular case scenario Harry wouldn’t mind. But with stranger he feels controlling and safe, in a way it is as if he’s had a physical connection with this man for far longer than the time they’ve met and for that mere possibility Harry releases one of his hand from behind his back and clutches at the man’s one on his head. Ensuring him that he’s staying right where he is and he’s going to do exactly what the man is so hesitant about.

Sure enough the man freezes just as Harry sucks the spit dry off his cock and opens his mouth at the tip, waiting…

Harry is becoming greedy and impatient once again so much so that his next hand makes its way to grab ahold of the shaking cock in his face and with a few encouraging strokes the man groans out, sinking almost as Harry welcomes the warm white squirts of come in his mouth.

Just as he expected it’s everything he thought it would taste like. The first bite of caramel as it oozes its way into your mouth and melts instantly on your tongue. The salty sweet taste hitting the roof of your mouth and you run your tongue over it trying to make sure every bit is not left behind until you swallow.

And fuck does he swallow.

He’s still pumping the man even when the come stops hoping to get every last drop for himself. The man hoists him up to his feet so easily just as he takes the last gulp of come down his throat.

Gently the man encases Harry in his strong arms and they’re now in a position where Harry can watch directly into the man's enchanting eyes. He’s smiling all wicked and fucked out as his hand reaches out to touch Harry’s face.

Softly the man’s thumb glide over Harry’s puffy lips still wet from spit and come as he spreads it like lipstick. Almost as if he's marking Harry, making it know that he's been there and done that. Harry parts his lips, tongue already darting out to lick at the man’s thumb.

“You’re such a fucking cum slut” and playfully Harry bites his thumb. The high is over but Harry still feels under a spell and anything the man wants he will still be able to give in an instant. 

“Why didn’t I meet you sooner?” He says more to himself than to Harry chuckling lowly as if it’s some inside joke.

He gracefully let’s go of Harry to fix his pants but never takes his eyes off Harry’s lingering gaze.

“I wish you could stay longer but I have a flight in the next three hours.” He glances at his watch and Harry knows that’s his cue to leave.

Accepting as he was Harry gives the stranger a small smile as he grabs his jacket on the sofa behind them.

It’s only when he’s out the door does he realise he’s just cummed in his pants and there’s a giant white drying spot with no fucking way of hiding what has happened in there.

Smiling wickedly Harry throws the jacket over his shoulders and makes his way down the hallway. He’s greeted by a young couple and he knows they see the stain but he allows himself to smile thinking he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted to have some sort of remembrance of the man that made him cum in his pants like a teenager and that is all because of his sweet fat cock in his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://l0nelymisfit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
